1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holding device for securing a shoe element of a pipeline section and having a bearing plate on a support, in particular, on a system support of an assembly system and including at least two claw members each having a claw section for engaging around an edge of the support a bearing section adjoining the claw section for supporting the claw member on an outerside of the support, and a flange section extending substantially perpendicular to the bearing section and having an opening for securing the claw member on the support with a fastening element and a plurality of holding-down members for holding-down the bearing plate on the outer surface of the support.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the industry, pipeline sections, e.g., tubular conduits are supported on frameworks made of steel. The frameworks are formed as profile supports or system supports of an assembly system. For holding the tubular conduits on the frameworks, so-called pipe holders are used. A pipe holder includes a pipe clamp for enveloping tubular conduit and a bearing plate that often is called a pipe shoe. The pipe holder is secured on a, primarily horizontal, support of a framework to as to prevent movement of the pipe shoe perpendicular to the support and transverse to the axis of the tubular conduit.
The bearing plate is held, e.g., with a Z- or L-shaped weldbrackets which are welded directly to a profile support. Also, as holding means, claw members are used which are supported on an edge of a support flange and hold the bearing plate on the profile support with a nose-shaped projection.
German Patent DE 19653538C1 discloses pipe attachment means including a bearing plate with a web extending perpendicular to the bearing plate that has the same thickness. The bearing plate is secured on the support. by claw members specifically adapted to the bearing plate. The tubular conduit is surrounded by a pipe clamp arranged on a holding plate connectable with the web. For adjusting the height of the tubular conduit, the web and the holding plate can be displaced relative to each other and be secured with each other. To provide for form- and forcelocking connection, a holding profile is provided on both parts, with the two parts being secured with a bolt.
A drawback of all of the known solutions consists in that welding should be performed only by specialized workers, which noticeably increases the manufacturing costs, and in that the other costs associated with these types of attachment are also very high. E.g., before welding, the surface protection layer of the support in the region of the attachment should be removed, then, the welded region should be protected from corrosion. In explosion dangerous regions, the welding should be performed only by an expensive licensed process and with undertaking of additional temporary constructional measures. Adaptation or changing of the pipeline section attachment when the necessary connections are obtained by welding, can be effected only with substantial costs.
The drawback of conventional claw members of the type discussed above consists in that, e.g., for different pipe diameters, and/or bearing plates, and different profile cross-sections, a large number of costs-intensive parts is needed. The use of claw members according to the German Patent DE 196535358C1 with conventional pipe shoes is not possible. Because the pipe shoe should be able to at least partly slide on the support, dependent on the type of the support, there are provided slide pads formed, e.g., of stainless steel or a plastic material and which influence the thickness of a to-be-secured pipe shoe. Further, different operators demand different clearances between the upper edge of the bearing plate and the holding-down member. These requirements lead to a further differentiation of the claw members.
For the lefthand side or the righthand side, with respect to the conduit axis, mounting of the holding device, two different construction of the claw members are required or should be available. In addition, an expensive planning is required as the claw members need to be selected in accordance with an effective mass of the construction.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a holding device for securing shoe elements of pipeline sections on a support and which can be used for a number of different construction of shoe elements.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a holding device that can be easily produced and mounted.